


Dateing the Presidents daughter

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: Leon has become Ashely person Bodyguard they fallen in love can he protects her from threats thires an unseen threat can Leon protect her? read to find out.
Relationships: Ashley Graham/Leon S. Kennedy





	Dateing the Presidents daughter

Chapter 1  
Leon love life

Authors note: I don’t own resident evil it belongs to capcom and this is a request from Mike-the-dabbler.

A year as past since, Ashley Graham was Kidnaped by Los Iluminados a man with blond hair short with blue eyes hes wearing a suit and tie.

He knocks on the door,” Ashely it’s time to get up and go to college!” says the man.

A women opens the door she as short blonde hair to her neck brown eyes, she naked with a towel around her neck she shouts the door and gets dressed.

Wearing a skirt and tube top that red she gos gets breakfast, and Eats Leon joins her they eat and go to the Lemo Leaon helps her in.

He gets in to the Lemo, he then kiss her she kiss him they go to the school Leon gets out helps her out and follows her to her class.

He smiles and staires at her butt as Ashely walks he follows her to her class he waits outside , then after her morning class.

Goses out for Lunch Leon kiss her,”it was boreing but i love you is why i protect you Ashely “ Ashley blushes.

She then says “Thanks Leon but you thought me to denfed myself” , they stop at a mcdonlds .

They go in and eat they enjoy it Leon gos to the bathroom Ashely going out to the lemo she enters, Leon retruns they go home to the white house.

Thrie they go to her bed room he kiss her she kiss back, she took his shirt and pants off he did the same to her .

Both in their under garments, Leon kiss her neck Ashely moans as Leon takes her black bra off.

He kiss her right and pinche left niple her back archs as he takes her underwear off, he takes his off he is hard.

He rams in her she moans as he hits her core he moans plessure hits them both in waves, they love spread trhoue out their body.

Hour pass they sleeping beside each other, Ashely gets up gets a shower gets dressed and gos for a walk.

When a fist swings , Ashley dodges sees a women with black hair , brown eyes and light brown skin”Ada Wong !” Ashley says.

Ashley threws a punch hitting Ada in the gut Ada stumbles back,”not bad Princess” she says.

Ada then arm locks Ashely, Ashley grunts in pain and grits her teeth she then leg sweps Ada who fell Ashely begins to run.

Ada draws a Beretta M9 9mm aims for Ashely shoulder, Ashely doves behind a car and pulls out a Glock 22 as a 4 to 5 inch barrel the gun holds 15 rounds.

Ashely shoots at Ada who ducks behind a US blue Mail box the buelt recshaes off, Ada fires to Ashely behind the car, Ada moves to other side of a truck.

Then fires and shoots Ashely in the shoulder she falls to the ground in pain as a hole in her left shoulder, Ada walks up to her injects withs something to knock her out then takes her.

End of dating the presidents daughter


End file.
